


Whispers in the Night

by TheCookieMonster77



Series: Snitched Cookies [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, E.N.D.!Natsu, Evil!Lucy, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieMonster77/pseuds/TheCookieMonster77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just a couple of black hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Pink hair and blue fur flickered on the ridge ahead of her and Lucy felt the relief crash through her. "Natsu! Happy!"

Lucy saw Natsu stiffen in surprise and she pumped her legs even faster. Natsu wasn't running yet but, even she could see his tense shoulders. She supposed she was lucky he didn't try to completely disappear yet, though he looked ready to bolt.

It wasn't until she was a couple feet away from him that Natsu finally turned around, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Happy was circling him a few feet above his head, warily eyeing Lucy as she ran towards them. Lucy tried to skid to a halt but instead crashed into him, her arms encircling his waist and her fingers threading into the back of his vest. "Thank god I caught up with you two!"

"Ah, yeah, hey Luce." Natsu's arms fell around her shoulders. "I guess you wanted a goodbye hug?"

Lucy tightened her grip, crushing herself to Natsu. He let out a startled  _oof_  as she buried her face into his chest. "No, don't leave!"

"Lucy," Natsu half-whined, gently gripping her shoulders to pull her away. She loosened her grip but didn't let go, staring up at Natsu, who was looking off to the side. Tears blurred her vision and Lucy furiously blinked them away. Natsu sighed, tugging on his ear. "Look, I can't-"

Lucy choked. "No."

Natsu closed his eyes before finally turning to look back at her. "No, really I- Oh shit, are you crying?" Natsu gripped her cheeks, gently wiping away her tears.

Happy dropped down onto Natsu's shoulder and peeked down at Lucy. "Are you okay Lucy?"

"No." Lucy sniffed. "Please, don't leave me alone. I can't go a year without you guys."

Happy perked up slightly. "You'd miss me?"

Lucy smiled at him. "Of course I would, you stupid cat."

Natsu squeezed her shoulders and Lucy turned to face him. She gulped when she saw Natsu's clenched jaw, subconsciously tightening her grip on him. "Please, Natsu, don't ask me to go away." She tugged on his vest imploringly. "I know you're going through a hard time but, that's what nakama are for. I'll always help you through difficult times."

Natsu shuddered and bowed his head. "It's not that. Well, not completely." He shook his head slightly, shaking slightly at the end of it. "I've...I've been having these nightmares ever since Tartarus. I just  _know_  something's coming, and I have to be stronger for when it comes."

Lucy squeezed him. "Let me help then, let me come! Please, Natsu."

Natsu's forehead fell on her shoulder. "Lucy, it's going to be rough."

Lucy shook her head, one of her hands sliding up to grip the back of his hair. "I don't care. Just, please Natsu. Don't leave me like everyone else."

He stiffened momentarily. Natsu sighed and his arms encircled her waist. "Okay, fine. We'll go get your stuff."

Happy cheered from his shoulder and Lucy squeezed before letting go. She threaded her fingers through his and smiled up at him. "It's always better when we're together."

Natsu smiled, moving to press his shoulder against hers. "Yeah, yeah, just remember that when we're out in the middle of nowhere and you can't take a bath."

* * *

" _Natsu...your eyes…"_

" _Heh, don't like my new look, Luce?"_

" _What have you done with Natsu?!"_

" _Come on Lucy, it's no big deal. You'll love it, I promise."_

* * *

Lucy snapped awake with a gasp. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to remember why she had woken up at all but, her dream had already slipped away. She frowned.

A heavy arm slipped around her waist and pulled her against a warm chest. She felt lips curl against the shell of her ear and Lucy turned towards the warmth.

Natsu nuzzled the soft skin beneath Lucy's ear. "What's wrong?"

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing. Just a weird dream."

Natsu's arm tightened around Lucy's stomach. He blinked a bit of the sleepiness out of his eyes, dropping his chin on the curve between her naked shoulder and neck. "'S not stupid if it bothers you," he murmured.

Lucy fully turned and curled up against Natsu, smiling when Natsu shifted so that she laid flush against him. She tangled her bare legs with his and rested her ear against his chest, smiling at the familiar heartbeat. "It's really not a big deal," she insisted, running her fingers down his stomach. She laughed nervously, "It's just...do you ever get that feeling that you're forgetting something?"

Natsu didn't laugh at her like she thought he would, pursuing his lips. He scratched behind his ear, his fingers tangling his long locks. "You mean the feeling that we're missing someone? Like, you look over your shoulder expecting to see someone but they're never there?"

Lucy looked up at him and smiled helplessly. "Kinda? I just feel like we're forgetting something very important."

Something flickered in Natsu's bright eyes before he smiled, his hand coming up to cradle her head against his neck. "No worries. If it's important, we'll remember." Natsu pulled away slightly so that he could kiss the tip of her nose. "Now rest up, you never know when that guild will come after us again."

Lucy groaned, letting her forehead fall forward and smack into Natsu's chest. "Why can't they just leave us alone?" she whined. She pulled back again and reached up so that she could playfully tug on one of Natsu's glossy black horns. "Can't you just headbutt them out of our lives?"

Natsu laughed and rolled his eyes, the moonlight streaming through the open window dimming the glowing red irises. "Probably not. Fairy Tail's known for its persistence and they were rather mad about us destroying that guild last month."

Lucy pouted. "It was just some dumb, hot-shot mages playing in a stupid tournament. It's not  _our_  fault they couldn't live up to their champion titles and beat us. They don't even know that other guild anyways." Lucy sighed and tucked her head against Natsu's shoulder and neck, kissing his collarbone as he squeezed her against him. "I still wish I could remember whatever I'm forgetting," she muttered.

Natsu chuckled, sleep already heavy in his tone. "Me too," he murmured. "It seems important. But really, I don't care so long as I have you." Natsu kissed her neck tenderly. Lucy smiled as he nuzzled her smooth skin and she wrapped her arms around him, reveling in Natsu's warmth. "After all," Natsu said breathlessly, "It's always better when we're together."

Lucy froze, her heart twisting. She couldn't help her gasp and she choked as she tried to tramp down the spike of trepidation and unwarranted guilt churning up her insides. Something trailed down her cheeks and Lucy jerked back slightly to brush it away. She blinked in surprise at the tears glistening on her fingers, unable to do more than sniff as more soaked her cheeks.

Warm fingers brushed against her cheeks and for once, Lucy wasn't irritated about the dried blood underneath Natsu's claws. She blinked up into his worried eyes, desperately choking back the sob trying to claw it's way out of her throat.

Natsu pressed his forehead against hers, his eyebrows drawn. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Lucy looked up at him desperately. "I don't know. But…"

Natsu's fingers curled around her cheeks and he pressed against her a bit more. "But?"

Lucy frowned. "I think it has something to do with what we're forgetting."

Natsu paused before growling. "If it makes you cry, I hope we never remember."

Lucy smiled weakly. "Me too," she whispered before relaxing into Natsu, letting his sweet nothings and promises to help her fully forget wash over her for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not be continued. I accidentally plotted the whole thing out and while I like the idea, idk if it's really something I could continue writing. Eh, maybe.


End file.
